Joyeux Noël
by Izikiel
Summary: Quand Kurt et Blaine fêtent Noël.


**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs.

**Auteur:** Moi :D

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Blabla:** Pour ce week end de fête de noël, je vous offre mon propre cadeau, chers lecteurs. Un petit Klaine dans le thème de noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Dédicaces:** Pour ce texte, j'ai décidé de faire quelques petites dédicaces. (Oui, il y a des privilégiés.) Donc je dédicace ce texte à **Porcelain**, ma follasse que j'adore. Parce que tu me fais trop rire. (Au fait, je te boudes toujours pour la neige! *tire la langue*) à **MalOoou** qui m'a twitté des trucs trop mignons sur mes textes. (Merci encore, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup touché.) Et à **MayThisBe**, parce qu'elle est trop gentille, et que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elle écrit.

* * *

><p><strong>Joyeux Noël:<strong>

N'ayant pas été admis à NYADA, Kurt n'était pas parti à New York et s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion. Il venait de finir ses études et travaillait depuis début septembre en tant que professeur de français à Dalton. Kurt y avait rapidement trouvé ses marques en tant qu'enseignant et il adorait son métier.

Blaine, quand à lui, était professeur de musique dans un centre pour enfants aveugles. Il apprenait à une dizaine d'enfants à jouer du piano, les aidant à se repérer sur les touches noires et blanches grâce à leur ouïe. C'était un travail prenant, mais tout comme Kurt, Blaine adorait son emploi.

Le couple c'était installé ensemble durant l'été, profitant des vacances pour aménager tranquillement leur petit nid d'amour, le décorant avec goût.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver ce trois pièces assez spacieux au centre de Westerville, grâce à la mère de Blaine qui était agent immobilier.

Et c'est dans cet appartement que les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à passer noël. Blaine avait passé un temps infini à décorer leur appartement, faisant ainsi la surprise à son petit ami lorsque celui ci était revenu d'une après midi passée en compagnie de Rachel. Le bouclé était fier du travail qu'il avait effectué chez eux, et voir le sourire de Kurt était une merveilleuse récompense. Ça et ce qui avait suivi dans leur chambre.

L'ambiance des fêtes régnaient dans l'appartement. Les deux jeunes hommes étant en pleines préparations pour les festivités du soir même. Pour le premier noël qu'ils allaient faire chez eux, le couple avait invité les parents de Blaine, le père de Kurt, Carole, Finn et Rachel, sa fiancée.

Kurt, qui voulait que tout soit parfait, avait préparé une liste de choses à faire afin de ne rien oublier. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avec Blaine. Comme en ce moment, où les deux garçons essayaient tout un tas de vêtements, s'amusant à mettre des couleurs qui ne s'accordaient pas du tout.

- Oh Honey, tu es magnifique comme ça! Rigola Blaine.

- Tu as vu? Vert et violet, c'est très tendance cet hiver.

Les deux amants rigolèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de retourner à la préparation de la soirée. Lorsque tout fut prêt, la table mise, les cadeaux déposés au pied du sapin et les apéritifs posés sur la table basse, Blaine et Kurt prirent une douche commune avant de s'habiller avec soin.

- Laisses tes boucles libres, Sweetie.

- D'accord. Sourit Blaine en reposant le pot de gel.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Tu es tellement plus beau sans ton casque de gel.

Blaine rigola doucement avant d'embrasser Kurt, faisant glisser ses mains sous la chemise du châtain. Kurt les lui retira avec douceur.

- On a pas le temps pour ça.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, la sonnette retentis, annonçant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Blaine couru ouvrir et sourit en voyant Finn et Rachel.

- Salut! Vous êtes les premiers. Vous allez bien? Vous avez fait bon voyage? Vous..

- Blaine! Stop! Fit Kurt en arrivant. Laisses-les au moins ce mettre à l'abri avec toute cette neige qui tombe.

Le bouclé se décala et fit entrer leur invités en souriant. Kurt enlaça son frère et Rachel, tandis que Blaine, moins démonstratif, serra la main de Finn et fit la bise à Rachel.

Finn et Rachel déposèrent leurs paquets sous le sapin avant de s'installer sur le canapé du salon, se mettant immédiatement à discuter avec leurs hôtes.

Burt et Carole arrivèrent peu de temps après et les parents de Blaine furent là vers les vingt heures, Mr Anderson ayant fini le travail plus tard que prévu.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Entre les rires, la nourriture, les discussions et l'alcool, minuit fut vite là.

- On peut ouvrir les cadeaux? Demanda Rachel.

- Maintenant?

- Oui, Finn. Il est minuit, on est donc officiellement le 25 décembre, donc c'est noël. Alors.. On les ouvre?

- Je n'y vois aucune objection. Fit Carole.

La mère de Blaine approuva, ce qui fit que tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers le sapin ou chaque personne s'assit devant ses paquets.

L'ouverture des cadeaux se fit dans un silence coupé par des exclamations de joie et des remerciements. Après de nombreux « joyeux noël », de câlins et de remerciements, tout les invités s'assirent dans le salon tandis que Kurt allait chercher les bûches glacés et faire du café.

Blaine en profita pour ramasser les papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol. Alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer le dernier morceau de papier, une enveloppe attira son attention. Son prénom y était inscrit et il reconnu la fine écriture de Kurt.

Curieux, il mit tout le papier cadeau dans le sac poubelle qu'il avait ramené et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains, la tournant et la retournant.

- Tout va bien, Blaine?

- Oui papa, tout va bien.

Il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe et récupéra la feuille qu'il ouvrit et lu.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Blaine se précipita dans la cuisine où Kurt préparait un plateau pour le dessert et le café.

- Oui, Kurt.

Blaine s'approcha de son amant, serrant fortement la feuille dans sa main.

- Oui, je veux t'épouser.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini! :D<p>

Je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon réveillon de Noël et un Joyeux Noël.

Bisous!

Blaine Warbler.


End file.
